Together Again
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! Shawter. After the draft Monday night, Shawn gets a very nice surpise when he finds out Hunter's been drafted back to Raw. Of course, no one bothered to tell him in advance, so he decides to get a little revenge on his lover.


A/N: The draft was just... DAMN! After Hunter got drafted back to Raw, the idea just hit me and I had to do this. The muses wouldn't leave me alone until I did, especially since I haven't wrote a Shawter fic in a while.

Disclaimer: I really hate this part. I don't own anyone from the WWE. They are all owned by people who aren't me.

Summary: Shawn receives a pleasant, but unexpected surprise during the draft. A surprise which almost gave him a heart attack, so in addition to welcoming Hunter back, he decides to get a little revenge on his lover for not filling him in sooner.

* * *

Shawn just sat wide eyed as he stared as the second draft pick from John's match was revealed. He was still in shock when J.R. announced, "It's the game! The WWE champion has come back to Raw!" For the second time in less than a year Hunter had been drafted.

"At least I can be happy about it this time." Shawn muttered to himself as he walked out of the dressing room. He saw Dave, Morrison, and the Miz talking. He did feel sorry for the Miz and Morrison though, this was the first time the two had been separated, but they seemed to be dealing with it all right.

Shawn grinned when he saw Hunter come back stage and start talking with Dave and the others. He was still pissed that Hunter hadn't told him he was coming back, so he decided he was definitely gonna have some fun with this. "I can't believe you're back already man." Dave said. "Did you really miss us that much?"

Hunter chuckled and looked over in Shawn's direction, "Well I did miss somebody, but sadly, it wasn't you." Hunter ignored Dave's smart-ass replay as he went over to his lover and leaned down for a kiss, but in the end, he ended up kissing his hand. Hunter stared at him in confusion, "Why did you do that?"

Shawn glared at him with with every ounce of anger he could muster, "I don't believe you! You said you wouldn't keep secrets from me anymore!"

Miz, Morrison, and Dave froze and stared at each other then at the arguing couple before taking off to another part of the arena. Their arguments sometimes got really explosive, especially after last year's draft. Hunter had a foot print on his face for a week. Shawn should really be forced to register as a lethal weapon.

Hunter tried again, "But Shawn I didn't lie to you. I really didn't know this time!" Another angry look from Shawn made him try again, "Vince told me at the last minute?" Another glare. Hunter sighed, "Ok ok I knew in advance, but I just wanted to surprise you."

Shawn was considering ending his joke, but in the end he decided against it."You still should have told me Hunter. I almost had a had a heart attack when they announced you. I may be a heartbreaker, bu we can still have heart attacks Hunter!"

Hunter tried to reach for him again, but Shawn just turned his back to him, mainly so he wouldn't see Shawn's grin. "Come on baby I didn't mean to make you mad." Hunter wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

If possible, Shawn's grin got bigger. "Really?"

Hunter nodded, "Really."

"So you'll tell me the next time something like this happens?"

"Yeah. Whether it's good or bad I'll tell you about it."

Shawn thought for a moment, "You'll buy me those leather pants that you keep saying will cause fans to try and kidnap me?"

Hunter was silent for a minute before he stuttered out, "Yeah...I'll get them...for you."

"You'll stop giving the extra bed in our hotel rooms to your sledgehammer, so it can have a place to sleep?"

This Hunter froze at. He took a deep breath and said slowly. "I'll stop letting sledgy get the extra bed in our room."

Shawn turned around and hugged him, "Yay! You're forgiven now!" Shawn released him and started leading him back to the dressing room he had came from. "Now since I'm not angry anymore, how about I show you exactly how happy I am you're back." He pulled Hunter down for a kiss and Hunter happily kissed him back, quickly gaining entrance to Shawn's mouth as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss left Hunter breathless and he couldn't help but grin, "Damn I missed that!" He happened to glance down at his watch and sighed, "I got to go. I have to get ready for my promo with Shane and Dave."

Hunter started to push Shawn away, but he instantly put stop to that by pushing him back against the wall and kissing his neck, "They can wait few minutes, can't they?" he whispered.

Hunter groaned as Shawn suckled at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck,. He thought it over, '_Oh fuck it.'_. Hunter moved away from the door and kicked it closed behind him. "They won't mind if I'm a little late. Now...what was that about showing me how happy you were I was back?"


End file.
